


Still Growing

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [510]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't Know How To Tag This, Drabble, Everything is ok, Family Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Sterekdrabbles challenge for 11/16/20: “wander, painstaking, growth”
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [510]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Still Growing

**Author's Note:**

> Sterekdrabbles challenge for 11/16/20: “wander, painstaking, growth”

Derek actually ringing the bell and entering the Stilinski house through the front door? That was growth.

Stiles actually calling his _babcia_ for her best recipes then with painstaking care reproducing a classic Polish dinner? That was growth.

The Sheriff actually welcoming Derek into his home, sitting down to share a meal with him and Stiles, not a weapon in sight? That was growth.

Stiles’s thoughts would often wander back to that dinner, the night he and Derek received the Sheriff’s blessings and stopped hiding their relationship. They’d date steadily, share an apartment, ultimately marry.

Their life together kept growing.


End file.
